Mobile Suit Gundam: Raging Flames
by Drafonis
Summary: UC 0125. Zeon and the Federation have combined to form the Earth Nation. But can the weak, weaponless nation stand against a foe that hides in it's most vulnerable spot: it's very core? Semi-AU
1. Chapter 1: The Curse of the Star Rage

**Mobile Suit Gundam: Raging Flames**

---

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam. That honor belongs to Sunrise, Inc. and BANDAI.

A/N: This fanfiction is my first Gundam fic. It takes place in the UC continuum, after Gundam F91. However, there are no mentions of any events that occurred before it, as the story does not focus on Zeon and the Federation.

Story: After the battle of Frontier 1, Zeon and the Federation merged to create the Earth Nation. But a new group emerges, and throws the next era of war onto the unprepared Earth Nation.

---

Chapter 1

The Curse of the _Star Rage_

---

UC 0125

Earth Nation Battle Cruiser "Star Rage"

Side 1 Sector

The _Star Rage_ was the first combat ship that the Earth Nation had built. Designed to carry a squadron of Mobile Suits, it was the only weapon that they had. The Earth Nation was built on a principle of demilitarization. About one-fourth of the few Mobile Suits in their possession were old Zakus that could barely move.

The _Star Rage's_ captain was Admiral Hakuta, a hotshot Earth Nation pilot who fought during the Uprising of Nations, which was a short revolution in Siberia. The rebels had stolen several Mobile Suits left over and attacked the Siberian Spaceport.

"Captain Hakuta, we have an unidentified contact, coming in from Sector 2." A young ensign said. Her name was Usaha Mirashi. She was the only one of her class to get a perfect in interstellar navigation, but she was afraid of combat. Therefore, she was only assigned after revolution ended. She didn't know that she would soon be called upon to fight to defend the entire Earth Nation.

"Roger, Mirashi. Open a communication link with the ship. I'll talk to them." Admiral Hakuta ordered.

"Yes, sir." Mirashi said. "Comm link opening... Opened."

"This is Admiral Hakuta of the _Star Rage_ calling unidentified ship. You are entering a secure zone. Turn back immediately." Hakuta ordered.

"_Star Rage_, this is shuttle number R12A. We took some heavy laser fire from the moon. We request authorization to approach for an emergency landing on Side 1." The unidentified ship said.

"R12A, your request has been denied. Please hold... turn around immediately or I will give the order to fire!" the admiral yelled into the communications board.

The shuttle continued to fly, firing up it's boosters. Admiral Hakuta ordered all the ship's gunners to train their fire on the incoming shuttle. But the gunners were unable to hit the fast shuttle. So Admiral Hakuta "took one for the team" and ordered the _Star Rage_ to block it.

Immediately, there was a loud crash. The shuttle ripped through Admiral Hakuta's ship. Explosions rang out throughout it.

"Abandon the ship! Everyone to the escape probes!" Admiral Hakuta yelled, before the entire front section of the _Star Rage_ broke off, sending debris off into the vacuum of space. "Mother... Father... I'm coming..." Thus Admiral Hakuta died. His body drifted off into space, and was never recovered.

---

UC 0125, 1 Day After the Disaster at Side 1

Earth Nation Presidential Center

London

The Earth Nation Presidential Center was one built during a time of war. It stood where the British Parliament Building once was, and in fact was built on the building's foundations. It had been built to take all standard Mobile Suit projectiles and lasers. The center was also built to survive raids. Even now, during peacetime, five Zakus surround it in a defensive formation.

The President of the Earth Nation, Former Lieutenant William Barnard, was a strong, burly man. He had fought in many battles, but was wounded. Because of this, he had to retire from military service five years before he should have.

When William was selected for presidency, everyone was skeptic about the choice. Can a soldier, moreover one that _loved_ battle, really be entrusted with the role of ruling a peaceful nation?

"Council, I am sure you heard about the attack on the _Star Rage_ yesterday. I am sure that you will all agree that this was _not _an accidental incident. Someone deliberately attacked Side 1 and Admiral Hakuta decided to protect it. He cannot be faulted by opening fire. The point now stands that we, the Earth Nation, are at war with an unknown foe. We know nothing about them. What can they do? What do they have? Mobile suits? _Gundams_?" President Barnard began the emergency meeting.

"What are you proposing, sir?" asked one of the council members. The council members all wore hoods during the taped meetings, for security.

"I am proposing the formation of a Mobile Suit division of Zakus supported by several top secret Gundam models, the RX-78-5A, and the RX-78-5B." President Barnard responded forcefully.

"Do you know what you are asking!? You are proposing militarization? To what end? Do you _want_ another war!?" asked another of the council members.

"I understand your concerns. However, the formation of such a division is necessary. As I am sure you all remember, I took an oath, upon taking this post, to uphold the ideals of the Earth Nation. I am _not_, and it is important that you all understand this, _not_ proposing complete militarization. That would undermine several centuries of work. But the point remains that, like it or not, we _are _at war. This is true no matter if you are prepared to accept this or not." President Barnard answered.

"Then why has no one declared war upon us, Mr. President?" inquired yet another council member.

"The reason is simple. The enemy, whoever he may be, realizes that we will squabble about this. He _knows_ that we will argue about militarization. But we cannot prove him right. If you do not authorize the formation of the Mobile Suit division, we will lose stability. Then _nothing_ can stop the rebels." The president responded.

"The council will ponder upon this matter." The Head Councilor, who had remained silent throughout the meeting, said.

"The council doesn't realize that, unless we act now, we are finished." William thought, before taking his leave.

---

A/N: I understand that this chapter was boring, but I had to set up the scenario.


	2. Chapter 2: Fate Intervenes

**Mobile Suit Gundam: Raging Flames**

---

A/N: I'll probably make this story semi-AU, since it fails to take into account V Gundam. However, I stated that the Zakus guarding the Presidential Building were old, fallen-apart suits. Also, the Jegans and other such suits were destroyed after the Uprising of Nations (mentioned in paragraph 2, where it talks about Hakuta's past), in order to prevent further such wars. The Zakus were sold to the Earth Nation by militarized colonies as they entered the EN (although it's called the Earth Nation, it actually extends to the colonies as well, hence why Hakuta was guarding Side 1).

Hakuta blocked the shuttle from Side 1 because of the fact that it wasn't bearing any identification besides the model number of the shuttle (hence why Usaha Mirashi said that it was unknown).

Anyway, this chapter will merely be a transition from the current peaceful state of the EN into a temporarily-militarized state.

---

Chapter 2

Fate Intervenes

---

An unidentified shuttle approached Side 1, with devious intents. The ship intended to crash into the colony, using a bold terrorist tactic. Detecting the incoming threat, Admiral Hakuta orders his ship to block the shuttle. The shuttle impacts, killing both crews.

Later, President Barnard, leader of the Earth Nation, requested that the council authorize the creation of a Mobile Suit division.

UC 0125, 2 Days After the Side 1 Disaster

Earth Nation Presidential Building

London

"President Barnard, the council has reached a decision. We authorize the creation of the proposed division. However, if you fail, you will lose presidency and the council will exile you into Sector L6 with the rest of your administration." The head councilor said.

"I thank you, Head Councilor. I sincerely hope that you will not have to punish those who took part in this decision." President Barnard said, leaving the room.

"Do you think we can do this?" asked one of Barnard's bodyguards, a tough, young soldier with flaming red hair and a battle-scarred face.

"Yes, soldier, I think we can. I think we can." Barnard said, allowing his guards to fall in line, as they left the building.

UC 0125

Side 7 Militia Headquarters

Side 7

The Side 7 Militia was a non-entity. Although the colony was officially demilitarized, the militia was secretly hidden amongst the weakening republic's committee.

"_Arkala, are you prepared?_" thought one young boy, dressed in as close to military garb as a militia could manage, a red shirt and pair of pants that was left over from Zeon. He was Hurana Arkala, the boy chosen to pilot the Side 7 Militia's secret weapon, the UL-01-1A Hunter Gundam. He was a Newtype, and was trained in all sorts of combat since before he could remember.

Arkala was in a small, metallic room. This was his quarters. They were tiny, with a large bunk taking up almost all the space in the room. Sighing loudly, he exited the room. Then, he entered his access code, which he changed nearly every day.

"Colonel Hurana, are you ready for today's operation?" asked a man who had fallen into stride with Arkala. His name was Lieutenant Corica, the commander of the second fleet's flagship, the _Ravager_. It was a powerful destroyer, built in the shape of an eagle. It was equipped with the newest weaponry, the LC200 Anti-Ship Light Missile System, as well as the Y60 Laser Cannon.

"Yes, lieutenant. I just finished fine-tuning the Hunter's interface." Arkala replied.

"What effectiveness do you anticipate, Colonel?" asked Corica.

"I'd wager about 78 effectiveness, lieutenant." Replied Arkala, a hint of smugness in his voice. And it was for good reason. The Hunter was a Gundam designed to destroy anything in it's path, but it had proven that the interface was too cumbersome for anyone, even a Newtype, to use the suit to it's maximum potential.

"Very good, colonel." Replied Corica, heading off to the hangar to ready his ship.

UC 0125

Earth Nation Weapon Development Program Headquarters

Island 020

The Earth Nation Weapon Development Program Headquarters was a top-secret facility, located far away from any large concentration of civilians. The island it was built on had been created after a large block of ice chipped off from Antarctica.

The person in charge of the project, General Umira, was always a highly technically-oriented general. He was tall, slender, with almost no muscle or fat on him. He had a short, fuzzy beard, and his hair was blonde, with black highlights. It was cut short. He wore a black uniform, with a small saber at his right side.

"Lieutenant Yamato, we've received orders to activate Project: GUNDAM. Commence activation sequence!" Ordered Umira.

"Yes, general." Replied a young officer stationed with Umira. He was tall, and wore a similar uniform as the general did, minus the saber. "Commencing stage one... Complete, commencing stage two... Complete. Project: GUNDAM activation sequence complete. Both Gundams are no longer in stasis, general."

"Good. Looks like we're going to have something to do now, lieutenant." Said the general.

"Sir, they only ordered the activation of the prototypes." Said Lieutenant Yamato. "There's no way that that the council would order the deployment of the advanced models."

"And why not, Yamato? President Barnard is extremely trusted by the council, and a former soldier understand that demilitarization is not the answer." Countered the general. "Anyway, do you have pilots selected?"

"Yes, general. Private Brian Steuben and Colonel Jacob Akura." Answered the lieutenant.

"Is that wise? Entrusting a newbie and a wild soldier with the most important weapons we have?" asked the general.

"Yes, it is. They are both Newtypes. This means that they are able to pilot the Gundams effectively." Replied the lieutenant confidently.

UC 0125

Earth Nation Second Division Headquarters

Africa

"Private Steuben, the general has summoned you." A soldier in camouflage clothing told a soldier that was similarly dressed.

"Roger that." Replied the soldier that he was talking to. A short, bulky person, Brian was highly adventurous. He had joined the military at 17, and opted for the more dangerous qualifications.

As the messenger escorted Brian to the command building, which was actually a hut from the village that had been there a few years ago, he was playing nervously with his rifle, as though expecting something to happen.

The messenger was actually Horate Takashi, a Side 7 Militia spy. He hoped to get a chance to find out what the Earth Nation was planning to do in order to stop the militia, but he was unable to get deep enough into the Earth Nation military.

When at last the two entered the command building, Takashi was waved outside by the nervous Commander Richfield, the person in charge of the Africa base. He was tall, rough-looking, with a red beard and brownish hair.

"Sit down, Private Steuben." Ordered Richfield.

"Yes, commander." Replied Brian, taking a seat in the small, wooden hut.

"Brian, I think I should take this opportunity to say goodbye." The commander said.

"Goodbye? Sir, I don't understand. Is this division being dissolved?" asked Brian, dumbfounded at the commander's strange remark.

"You are being transferred to the Mobile Suit Pilot Training Facility on Luna 1. You'll get further instructions upon arrival. These are 'black' orders. Your cover story is that you are being transferred to a guard base, but these orders come straight from General Umira, director of the Military Technology Department. Your identification code is X-1056A." the commander said.

"Yes, commander. It was a pleasure serving under you, sir." Brian said, standing up and saluting.

"There's no need for formalities anymore. You are now under less strict formality rules due to your participation in the project. Oh, and here's some sealed project documentation." The commander said, giving Brian a pamphlet on which two swords were drawn crossing over an eagle insignia. "You are relieved of all responsibilities so that you may acquaint yourself with the details."

"Yes, sir." Brian said, taking his leave. He was in such a hurry that he didn't notice that the messenger had a smirk on his face.

When Brian reached his barracks, he plunked himself down onto his bunk and opened the documentation pamphlet.

"Project... GUNDAM." Brian muttered, confused at the foreign word.

---

A/N: Another transition chapter. There won't be any battles until chapter 6 or so because of the fact that the Earth Nation's division isn't formed yet. For those who may be confused with the last phrase, Brian was not around while there were still Gundams, so he doesn't know what it is. I understand that naming such a project "GUNDAM" is stupid, but there was no need to keep the project's existence secret.


	3. Chapter 3: Pain of Death

**Mobile Suit Gundam: Raging Flames**

-

Chapter 3

Pain of Death

-

UC 0125, 7 Days After Star Rage Disaster

Mobile Suit Pilot Training Center

Luna 1

"General Mihail, the assigned pilots for Project: GUNDAM have arrived." A young ensign said. His name was Ensign Cora. His family had always been in the military, and were all killed on relatively peaceful posts after many years of combat. In order to avoid this curse, he decided to join the Controller Corp. instead of a combat division. He was tall, with long, blond hair and a scar over his left eye. This was given to him when a transport ship crashed into the Control Area a few years ago. A piece of glass gashed that area so hard that his vision through his left eye had been halved.

"Roger that, ensign. Any problems?" asked General Mihail. He was tall and muscular, with a very gruff demeanor and red, short hair.

"Yes, sir, in fact, there was one. Colonel Jacob Akura did not turn up for departure. When they sent out a search party, they found him shot dead in the forest." Ensign Cora replied.

"We'll have to make do with Private Steuben for now." Said the general.

"Roger that." Replied Cora calmly.

Meanwhile, at the port sector, the passengers were disembarking from their transport. Although there was one missing, the pilots still filled most of the briefing square of the M.S.P.T.C.

"You have all been selected for the first large-scale militarization in this nation's history. There's a lot of credibility resting on your shoulders, so train hard. You are expected to maintain all ceremonial procedures that you were taught since before your assignment to your previous divisions. You will train in theoretical Mobile Suit operation, configuration, maintenance, program manipulation, and combat. You are expected to complete all sections as per the manuals. All sections will be graded, and you are expected to score 80 efficiency. You will now be assigned your quarters at this moment." A briefing officer said. He wore a black uniform, with a green hat on his head. His build was tall, but he was very skinny.

"Yes, sir." The pilot-candidates chorused.

UC 0125

Side 7 Militia Headquarters

Side 7

Arkala was at the foot of Hunter Gundam, which loomed over him. It's black, metallic frame was covered by blue armor, with a chest plate shaped like a five-pointed star. The head was masked by a steel plate, which was covered by a brown helmet. On the helmet, two large H-22 Auto Cannons were mounted, and were framed by a gold V. At it's foot was the Gundam's rifle, a large, grey one with what looked like a sniper scope on top.

"Colonel." A soldier with slicked-down hair and a beard said.

"Yes, soldier?" Arkala asked.

"Here are your orders." The soldier said, handing Arkala a manila envelope with "Secret" printed on the front.

"Thank you." Arkala replied, saluting. He sat on a bench that technicians normally used to keep their tools, opening the envelope and reading the pamphlet of orders. Everyone once and a while, he nodded silently, indicating his understanding.

Upon ending his reading, Arkala got up and walked to the officer in charge of the launch deck.

"Sir, Colonel Arkala reporting for a launch request on Path 1. This is a 'Secret' operation. No one is to know about the launch. Do not record it." Arkala said, when he reached the officer.

"Order packet?" the officer asked, and Arkala handed the pamphlet to the launch desk officer. "Everything seems to be in order." He said after a few moments. "You are cleared for a 'Secret' launch on Path 1."

"Thank you, sir." Arkala said, saluting, and proceeded to the Ladder, which would place him inside the cockpit of Hunter Gundam.

-

UC 0125

Mobile Suit Pilot Training Center

Luna 1

After three weeks in training, Private Brian Steuben was finally starting to get the hang of piloting his assigned Gundam, and had advanced up to Beam Rifle Training. Every six days, they won't out on a patrol, in which the trainees practiced weapons training against Dumpsters, which were garbage cubicles that had been launched into space.

Now, Brian was in a maneuvering drill with his assigned squad. He had to find a way to take out a ship, which was represented by a Dumpster, that was defended by three Gundams.

"Akari, do you have a shot?" Brian asked into his headpiece, the first word that they had spoken since the drill started.

"Negative, Brian. They're playing it smart, surrounding the target with energy shields. I'm waiting for a break." Akari answered. Her full name was Kagari Akari, a first-generation Newtype who had been born into a very anti-Newtype family. When they found out about her abilities, they threw her into the street, where she had met Brian.

"Roger that, Akari. Be careful. I'll see if I can clear an opening." Brian responded.

"I understand. Let's wait until the rest of our squad get here."

"Roger that."

-

UC 0125

Side 7 Militia Headquarters

Side 7

"Colonel Arkala, blasting off on Path 1." Arkala said, inside the cockpit of the Hunter Gundam. He hit a few buttons on his control board, and huge, airplane-like wings opened from holes in the back of the Gundam. Then, the rockets ignited, and the huge Gundam flew off into space.

-

A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I had serious writer's block.


	4. Chapter 4: The Massacre of Side 2

**Mobile Suit Gundam: Raging Flames**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

The Massacre of Side 2

* * *

UC 0125

Side 2 Research Module

Side 2

* * *

The Side 2 Research Module was one that few people knew about. It was built separate from the rest of Side 2, and could only be accessed by a group of people who owned the Module. All of the workers stationed there were cut off from the world. When they were transferred out, they would have their memories erased so that they could tell no one.

But, somehow, the head of the Side 7 Militia learned about the Module's existence. It was there that Arkala was.

"This is Unit 1, in position. I'm ready to destroy the Research Module." Arkala radioed, taking careful aim. The Hunter Gundam's aiming module projected a crosshair on his iris, allowing him to see where his rifle was aiming.

"This is Command. You are cleared to engage." Arkala's radio crackled to live. Quickly, Arkala deactivated his Cloaking Projector, which was draining too much power. He knew that the colony would soon send Mobile Suits to intercept him, so he quickly pressed the trigger on the joystick that controller the Hunter's right hand, which was holding the rifle. Instantly, a stream of miniature "bullets", which were actually rockets that had no fuse, flew out of the rifle's barrel.

They hit the module's center, causing the Research Module to split in half. Part of it stayed about where it was, but the other part, propelled by the blast's force, crashed into the main part of Side 2. The colony itself cracked open from the intrusion of six tons of steel.

Then, sealing the fate of the inhabitants of Side 2, the generator's, located at the spot that the Research Module had hit, exploded. Pieces of metal flew off into space, narrowly missing the Hunter Gundam, whose pilot had entered a state of shock.

"I've… killed innocents…" Arkala thought remorsefully, before sending a coded message that he had succeeded in his mission and was returning home.

* * *

UC 0125

Mobile Suit Pilot Training Center

Luna 1

* * *

"Hey, Steuben. How's everything?" a voice behind Brian Steuben asked, and he wheeled around. It was Private Baker, his old friend from school. Baker was actually a codename, one chosen to protect the youth. Early in his childhood, Baker had become involved with the former Zeon, by accidentally stumbling across the

Baker was tall and thin, with messy blond hair and dark blue eyes, which held an air of pain. It was this inner pain that drove Brian to befriend Baker.

"Good, Baker. How about you?" Brian asked.

"Not bad. The DIs in this base seem nice, especially the Maneuvering Instructor." Baker said.

"Better not let the General hear that, or the DIs will be stricter, no doubt about it."

"You positive?"

"Yes. I did read his records, after all."

Suddenly, the screen, which was one of many located in the base, came on.

"People of the Earth Nation. Many of you may have noticed an increased military presence. This is necessary in order to protect the Earth, as well as the colonies. This is because, as much as I hate to admit it, the peace that was won with the fall of Zeon has been shattered. A new enemy has appeared, a terrorist faction. They have already attacked an EN ship patrolling Side 1, as well as Side 2 itself. Their goal seems to be a complete destruction of the Earth Nation. As such, I am declaring the nation to be in a state of war." The screen, which was broadcasting President Barnard's speech, declared.

Then, there came a large explosion from the Mobile Suit hangar.

"All Mobile Suit pilots, to the hangar!" the intercom blared, and the two Gundam pilots ran to the hangar.

Inside, a group of a new Mobile Suit, which looked like small tanks with legs, that carried a shoulder-mounted chain gun and rocket launcher, was firing at the many Zakus that were standing there, trying to protect the Gundams. The EN Zakus dropped like flies, littering the metal deck with scrap metal.

Frantically, the Gundam pilots dashed to their Gundams, dodging explosions resulting from stray rounds, and avoiding falling cases. One explosion sent Baker flying into a wall.

"No! Baker!" Brian yelled, as he proceeded to run to his Gundam. He activated it rapidly, cycling to full. "This is Alpha Lead to MSTC base. Request permission to engage."

"Granted, Alpha Lead." Brian's radio crackled, and a large beam rifle came out of the stabilizer hold.

Brian quickly moved his Gundam, which was named Knight Gundam, because it resembled a medieval knight, into a good firing position. Rifle in hand, he took aim at one of the attacking Mobile Suits and then fired. The blast went through the target's head module, causing it to explode.

Instantly, one of the suits next to the fallen one opened fire at Brian, who quickly maneuvered out of the way, watching the rounds strike the MSTC Mobile Suit hangar's ceiling. Steel beams fell clattering to the ground.

Realizing that the gunfire could well destroy the colony, Brian returned fire with his beam rifle. He fired three shots in quick succession along a linear path, with each striking the target. Three Mobile Suits exploded, showering the area with even more metal.

* * *

UC 0125

Outside MSTC, onboard the Side 7 Militia cruiser _Atlantis_

Luna 1

* * *

"Captain, we are approaching the base's point three defensive lines. All their forces are deployed at the hangar." The _Atlantis_'s navigator, Colonel James Gannel, said. He was tall, thin, and had short, dark hair and blue eyes.

"Roger that, Colonel. Deploy Special Operations unit seven." The captain, Captain Whitesfield, who was actually an android with flaming red hair and completely blue eyes, replied.

"Roger that, Captain." Colonel Gannel replied, and immediately sent a deployment order of Special Operations Unit Seven, which used primarily modified Olympus-model mobile suits.

The Olympus series of mobile suits were designed for extended operations. Each had six main generator and six back-ups. They had a thin frame, with several protrusions. The chest plate was similar to the bottom of a car without an exhaust pipe, and the head was built similar to that of an infantry soldier. Each carried an automatic rifle and a beam saber.

* * *

UC 0125

MSTC Hangar

Luna 1

* * *

Brian's Knight Gundam continued it's maneuvers, attempting to dodge the rain of automatic fire coming from the enemy suits, but this was becoming more and more difficult. The pilots were all aces, while he was still in training.

Still, he continued his attack with his beam rifle, and more and more enemy suits were destroyed. That's when he noticed something bad.

"Damn it! My power's low!" Brian exclaimed. "I'd better end this now." At these words, Brian dropped the beam rifle, deciding to enter close combat. The Knight Gundam quickly flicked out a beam saber and activated it, releasing a red plume of energy.

The Knight Gundam fired up it's rear boosters, flying at the nearest enemy mobile suit, which was showering him with bullets. Each one pierced a small hull in the Gundam's hull, but it stayed aloft. Then, upon reaching the enemy mobile suit, the Knight Gundam slashed with it's beam saber, splitting Brian's opponent in half. The mobile suit exploded in a shower of metal and sparks.

"Die!" Brian yelled, as he let loose with his Vulcan cannons, which destroyed yet another enemy suit.

Suddenly, there was an explosion in the rafters over the hangar, through which the Olympus units that _Atlantis_ had deployed went through, firing as they floated down, their landing jets activated.

At this, the Knight Gundam flew at the Special Operations unit, his Vulcan cannons firing. The special operators, being much more experienced than the Gundam pilot, managed to dodge the bullets and drop hand grenades. The explosion from the grenades sent the Knight Gundam into the hangar deck, shattering steel.

Realizing that he only had enough power for one more shot, Brian moved his hand to his beam rifle. He lifted the rifle and took careful aim so that he would eliminate three Olympuses at once. When he was sure that he had a good shot, he fired. Sure enough, the blast ripped through the three enemy mobile suits that he was aiming at. Then the Knight Gundam shut down.

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the delay, but I was immersed in my other fanfiction, since no one seems to care too much about this one. 


End file.
